Take me home
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: For Eddie home is not being apart from Jamie. Read to find out what happens when Jamie takes Eddie back to his apartment after he saves her from the abduction. Spoilers for S5E5. Littered with bits of romance.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. Just the plot here below.

A/N: This here is my seventh Blue Bloods story and wow it's Jamko again. So I read a story by someone in the community and it inspired me to write another story for episode 5 of season 5. That episode really hit me hard because I was really scared for Eddie and I thought they were going to kill her and I was like almost hysterical. Okay enough of that. As always read, enjoy, and review.

Eddie looked up at Jamie from their place on the ground. "Take me home." Eddie commanded. Jamie looked at Eddie and said "You got it. Your apartment is where I will bring you." Eddie grabbed Jamie's shirt and gave him a scared look. "No! Please not there." Eddie begged. "Anywhere but my apartment. I don't want to be alone." Eddie chocked out. "Where then?" Jamie asked. "Your apartment." Eddie replied between tears that were now falling down her face. Jamie got Danny to drive them to his apartment. Danny eyed them suspiciously but let it go because Eddie was in such a state of shock. "You two be careful and take care of yourselves. And Jamie make sure when she is okay she eats something." Danny said. "I will Danny. Thanks for the lift. Can you tell my sarge I had to take care of Eddie?" Jamie asked. "Sure kiddo." Danny replied. "Bye Jamie." Danny said. "Bye Danny." Jamie replied.

Jamie turned to Eddie and said "Let's get you inside and upstairs. I have a t-shirt and boxers you can wear." Eddie looked at him and replied "Thanks Jamie. I just want to get out of these clothes and forget this." Jamie brought Eddie inside his apartment and fetched he a t-shirt and boxers. It was one of his police academy shirts with his year on it. Eddie looked at the shirt and smiled. She was happy she could wear Jamie's clothes. Eddie changed in Jamie's bedroom and tied her hair back on a wavy ponytail. She came out of the bedroom and said "Thanks Jamie. These clothes are really comfortable." Jamie took a good look at Eddie and blushed. She looked stunning in his t-shirt and boxers. And her hair was pulled back into a wavy ponytail. She didn't wear it like that often so he felt himself a bit spoiled at the moment. "Oh your welcome Eddie." Jamie replied while he kept looking at Eddie. "Take a picture Reagan. It will last longer." Eddie threw at him. Jamie forgetting himself for a moment said "Can I really? You look gorgeous." It was Eddie's turn to blush. She went to the couch and wrapped her arms around her knees and hid her face in her arms. Jamie sat next to hear and leaned his mouth close to Eddie's ear and asked "Hey what's wrong Eddie? Was it something I said?" Eddie mumbled

"No Jamie. Actually you made me smile and I really would of let you take a picture." "Oh really? Dang where did I put my camera?" Jamie replied. Jamie looked through the drawer in the hall and found his camera. "Aha!" Jamie exclaimed. "Found it." He said. Jamie came back into the room and looked down at Eddie with a smile. Eddie lifted her head and tilted it to the side and smiled a small smile. Jamie clicked the camera and snapped a photo of Eddie. "Hey no fair!" Eddie exclaimed. "I wasn't ready." She said. Jamie showed Eddie the picture and said "You look so beautiful." Eddie let out a soft gasp and blushed again. Eddie moved a bit and looked at him with a curious look on her face. Jamie clicked the camera again and snapped another photo. Then Eddie laughed and heard another click. Jamie had taken a third photo. Then Jamie got behind Eddie on the couch and held the camera at arm's length and clicked it again. He took a few photos of them together laughing and smiling. Jamie showed the pictures to Eddie and even she had to agree she looked beautiful and stunning. But she also had to say that Jamie looked really handsome.

"You look handsome partner." Eddie said. Jamie blushed again and put down the camera. He then wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled her back against his chest. "I try partner." Jamie replied. Jamie leaned down and kissed the top of Eddie's head. "You know I am here for you right Eddie." Jamie said. "Yeah I know Jamie and I am really glad you are." Eddie replied. 'So maybe getting kidnapped wasn't so bad. At least I get to be close to Jamie and wear his clothes.' Thought Eddie. 'Eddie getting kidnapped was really scary for me but if it means I get to hold her close and see her in my clothes then I am sort of glad it happened. And I am glad I was able to rescue her.' Jamie thought. Eddie relaxed in Jamie's arms and they spent the rest of the day like that on the couch just laughing and talking.

The end

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this story. It was fun to write. See you soon.


End file.
